Getting to know you
by Captainswan2014
Summary: When Emma is suddenly transported to Regina's kitchen by an out side force, they become trapped and their only way out is to do what their told. Can these two women work together to get to know each other and escape the room?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own ant of the charters only the ideas in this story.**

 **I have been on a writing hiatus for way longer then what I would have liked but these last few years have been challenging and I finally feel like I'm in place where I want to write again and this story is me trying to get back in the groove of things. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was eating a bowl of cereal that she had bought for Henry and he had left at her house. Secretly she loved the cereal too but didn't want henry to know, so she would simply tell him it went stall and she would buy him a new box the next time he was over.

Regina was about to take another heaping spoon full into her mouth when suddenly a cloud of white smoke appeared in front of her at her kitchen island. When it dissipated seated on the stool was Emma mid bite into a bare claw. Emma looked at Regina, who had a spoon full of cereal half way up to her mouth, in shock. No one spoke for a good long while, each person confused as to what just happened.

"Did you do this?!" Emma asked confused.

"NO" Regina exclaims.

"Then who did?!" Emma exclaimed slamming her hand on the counter top and as she did all the doors in the house flew shut with a loud bang and all the windows closed and the curtains drew themselves together, casting the house in an eerie darkness.

"What was that" asked Emma.

"Don't you feel that?"

"No what am I supposed to feel?" Emma said rolling her eyes at Regina.

"Magic… strong magic ...I have never felt this magic before..." by now Regina is slowly pacing on her side of the counter while biting her thumb musing aloud.

"Why did all the doors and windows close?"

"I don't know" Regina answered absently.

"Why do I get a feeling they are locked" Emma said walking over to a door. "Because they are" Emma grunted to herself, while trying to force open the kitchen door. At this Regina was brought out of her musing and stalked over to the door, where she too tried opening it.

"Stand back maybe I can use magic." As soon as Emma was back far enough Regina waved her hand in the air and instead of the door opening Regina was tossed back by her own magic bouncing off whatever barrier was around that door. Just as Regina was standing back up to try again a disembodied voice spoke.

"I would not do that if I were you Regina." Stopping in her tracks Regina turned to Emma with wide eyes and said, "I'm not going crazy you heard that too right?"

"Yes" she replied.

"We are going to play a game my dears… a game were you will find your self's and learn things about each other that will bring you all closer together. Now this is a simple game you do as you're told and once you have completed the task assigned then you two lovely ladies get to move to the next room."

"What the hell is going on? Who the fuck are you?! Let us … " Emma's mouth was magically closed and her eyes got big as she started to panic a little, looking at Regina and seeing that she was trying to come to her aid but she could not move a muscle.

"It is not your business of whom I am just know I am law, I am absolute, what I say goes and if you try to defy me in anyway well … we will get to that if it comes up. Now are you going to be a good girl and let me explain the first game you gals will be playing" the voice asked sweetly like it just didn't threaten their lives.

Emma nodded and her mouth was unstuck but she could no longer mover her body like Regina.

"Now for your first game you guys will be playing a rousing game of never have I ever. For those of you who have not played before you hold up ten fingers and you go around in a circle saying things you have never done before and if you have done what is being said you put a finger down. The last person who has fingers up will get a surprise in the next room. And don't lie because I know all and I will make you put the finger down. To spice it up a little you have to tell about your "I have never's" in the bedroom! Your game begins now!"

Instantly they were released and could move again.

"Well should we sit down?" Regina asked

"Yeah, let sit at the island. It's the only place to sit right now anyway." Said Emma

As they sat down they each put their elbows up on the counter and held up their fingers.

"I'll start I guess" Emma said. "Never have I ever made out with a girl before."

Regina chuckled but kept her fingers up.

"Never have I ever slept with a person I liked"

Emma puts a finger down while saying "Really?"

"Well that person would have been Daniel but then your mother told my mother about him and my mother killed him before we could get that far in our relationship and then I never liked snows father but he never touched me. We didn't even sleep in the same room. And Graham well he was a handy pet." Regina said with a bitter smile on her face.

"Ok, well never have I ever had handcuffs used on me before"

Regina put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been in a submissive position before."

Emma keeps her finger up.

Twenty minutes later Emma has two fingers left while Regina has three.

"I have never slept with another woman" says Emma.

Regina puts a finger down.

"I have never gone down on anyone before."

Emma puts a finger down.

"I have never not had a one night stand, after Neal that is"

Regina puts a finger down

I have never umm… Regina blushes and looks down at the counter while mumbling really fast "ihaveneverhadanorgasimbefore…"

"What? I did not understand what you just said" Emma chuckled.

Sighing Regina rolls her eyes her blush getting darker and says a little more clearly "I have never had an orgasm before."

Emma puts her last finger down and "Reall…." She is stopped mid word by the kitchen door opening to a spinning purple vortex and the voice saying

"You may enter your next room"

"You have never had any kind of orgasm before? Even by your own hand?" Emma asked in a shocked disbelief.

"I mean with the people I have slept with. I don't it just never happened for me. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoyed myself but just never got to finish so to speak."

"I suggest you ladies get a move on before your trap in here for good!" the voice suddenly boomed; causing both women to jump in their seats.

They both looked at each other got up and walked to the vortex that stretched from the bottom of the door frame to the top. "On the count of three" Emma says. Regina just nod.

"1…. 2… 3….!"

And they both jump through the door.

* * *

 **I hope you like the first chapter! In the next chapter our will have to ask each other some very personal questions that they can't refuse to answer so if you have a question you would like them to ask each other let me know ! please leave me a review on what you thought! till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**the rating has been changed to M! any mistakes are mine. here is chapter two! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the haze clears the women see that they are in Regina's home office. And again find the room to be locked up tighter then fort Knox. Looking around Regina notices a box for index cards with open me on the front of it on the coffee table. Walking over Regina points to the box and says "I think we are supposed to open this."

"Okay so open it" Emma said walking over to where Regina was.

Regina gave Emma an unamused look while Emma gave her a look of "what" in return. After braking eye contact Regina reached down and picked up the box. Upon lifting the lid a note fell out landing on the floor by Emma's feet. Reaching down Emma picked up the note and opened it. "It says it's time to get personal. Ask each other questions either from the box or of your own making. Be warned for every answer not given truthfully something will be "lost" leaving you more exposed than ever."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina exclaimed.

"I don't know I'm not the one making us do this stuff." Emma said.

"Well neither am I! I just wanted to enjoy my breakfast in peace!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Emma argued back.

"Whatever let's just sit down and get this over with." Regina said while walking over to the sofa and taking a seat. As Emma came over to join her Regina said "I'm going to go ahead and assume that these questions we have to ask are going to rather personal and I am going to give you my word that whatever happens whether said or done will stay between us and will not leave whatever room we are in." Emma nodded and smiled reassuringly at Regina.

"Same goes with me I won't say anything about what you tell me."

Nodding Regina reaches for the box that's in-between them and pulls a card out of it. "Did you want to go first or me?"

"You can ask first;" Emma nodded.

Regina looked down at the card in her hand and took a deep breath and read the first question. "What are the things about me that you particularly like and what is the one thing you don't particularly like?" taking another deep breath Regina looked up at Emma ready to hear what she had to say.

"Well I guess I like how sassy you can be. Um, I like that you can cook." Emma said giggling. "I also like how big your heart is and how fiercely and deeply you can love even though you try to hide it behind your mask. And the one thing I don't particularly like is that you hide behind the evil queen so you can't get hurt. I get why you do it but it makes me sad that everyone doesn't get to see the amazing woman you really are." Emma said smiling and locking eyes with the brunette, hoping she understands that she ment every word. "I guess it's my turn." Emma reached over and took a card. "Okay, the card says What's your routine every night just before you go to sleep?" Like Regina, Emma looked up and waited for the queen to answer.

"It's rather boring I'm afraid. Most nights it me brushing my teeth and washing my face. Sometimes I'll put moisturizer and lotion on before bed though its most only in the winter I do that. Sometimes I'll shower before bed if I know I'm going to have a busy morning. I also like to lay out my clothes for the next day. It's all really me just getting ready for the next day." Regina said with a shrug while reaching for the next card. "Oh god! This is going to get uncomfortable I can tell. The card says which is the first region your eyes would wander to if you were to ever see me naked?" Regina looked at Emma with a 'I'm sorry' kind of expression on her face.

Emma smiled reassuringly at her while fidgeting in her seat a little not wanting to give away the crush she has had on the mayor since she came to town. "To be honest if I saw you naked I would probably stare at your chest. Okay next question." Emma said wanting to get away from the topic of Regina being naked. _'God damn it, so much from getting away from thinking about Regina naked in bed'_ Emma thought. "Sex in the morning, afternoon or night?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the sheepish look on Emma's Face. "If I had to pick one it would be at night. You get more time with the person without having to worry about being somewhere. Though I'm not opposed to all three." Regina said matter of factly. "If we had kids together someday in the future, what features/characteristics of mine and yours would you want the child to have?" Regina looked at Emma as a thoughtful look washed over her face.

"If we had a girl I would definitely want her to have your hair, your face but maybe with my eye color and jaw. She would defiantly have your sass and my stubbornness. And your passion to love deeply. If it was a boy I would think he would be something like Henry but maybe with your nose. I think he would try to take after his big brother."

"You sound as if you have given this thought before." Regina said surprised by how easily Emma answered the question.

"It's not hard to do when you like the person. It also helps that you have nice features." Emma said shrugging "What part of your body is the most sensitive – and how do you want me to touch it? Okay! What kind of questions are these like really! Why do we need to share this kind of stuff?" Emma said continually shocked and afraid of what other kinds of questions are in the box.

"He did say the questions would be personal. To answer the question my back is the most sensitive. I love getting my back rubbed, I find it to very relaxing I almost always fall asleep when someone is rubbing my back. And I guess the answer to the second part would be in a gentle rubbing gesture I guess I don't.. I'm sorry this is weird." Regina said shaking her head as she reached for another card "My god what is with all the sex related questions?! It says 'Have you ever had sex in a public place?'

"It's ok Regina and no I have not." Emma answered. Reaching over she pulls her next card and looks at it. "It just keeps getting worse, I am sorry in advance. It says 'Do you own any sex toys?"

Her eyes bulged out of her head at hearing the question. Taking a moment to compose herself Regina cleared her throat and answered. "Yes. A few." Wanting to move on quickly she picked up her next card and read, "Do you like it when someone takes control in bed, or do you like being in control? Wow, and I thought the last question was personal. This guy is not holding back is he?"

Emma's eyes bugged a little Upon hearing the question. "Umm, yeah I guess not. To answer the question, it would have to depend on the person and if I felt safe enough to give up that control. But I guess in a general I like being in control."

Emma answered. She reached for her next card and read it out load. "Have you ever been caught having sex?"

"A few times. It was rather embarrassing and nothing I would really like to talk about. This is getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Um next question. Do you sleep naked?" Regina said and just looked at Emma waiting for an answer.

"On nights I don't have Henry yes I tend to sleep in just my underwear." Emma said blushing a little. "Do you find me attractive?" Blushing even more Emma looked up to find Regina swallowing hard.

"While anyone can see you are attractive Miss Swan, you are not my type." Almost instantly upon finishing her answer Regina's shirt was magically taken away leaving her in a sheer black bra where you could clearly see her nipples. She quickly tried to fold her arms over her chest but her arms were being held down by magic leaving her exposed. "Okay! Okay, yes I find you very attractive! Are you happy!" Regina yelled at the ceiling panicking just a little wanting the use of her arms back. After a few more seconds Regina was able to move her arms again.

Emma for her part was trying really hard to keep her eyes on Regina's face. Trying to ease the situation Emma said "I find you really attractive too."

Regina just looked at Emma and then reached for another card. "If you felt that I was starting to get a crush on you, what would you do?"

Trying to recover from what just happened Emma shook her head trying to clear the haze. "I guess I haven't really thought about. I have no idea what I would do." And just like Regina almost instantly after finishing talking a cloud smoke surrounded Emma and once dissipated, Emma found herself extremely topless. Cursing herself for not putting a bra on this morning.

Regina for her part like Emma was trying very hard to keep her eyes above Emma's neck. Failing miserably Regina gave in and looked and felt a spark of heat shoot to her core causing her to bite her lip as a look of hunger over took her face.

Emma upon seeing Regina's reaction to her being topless got a confidence boost and truthfully answered the question. "so that was a lie I know what I would do. I would probably make a move that was more than the normal flirty banter that we do."

Nodding her head Regina gets another card having come back to her self when Emma had spoken. "If I'm feeling horny when you're around, do you think you'd realize it? And how do you think you'd recognize the signs?

"honestly probably not. I have no idea what you do when you are sexually frustrated therefore I also would not see the signs. Maybe in a world where we live together and were intimate in that way my answer would most likely change to yes but as of right now it's a no."

"Would you ever consider sleeping with a woman?" Regina asked.

"If it was the right woman yes I would. Uh, next question. How many times do you masturbate in a week? and who do you think of when you do it?"

"Wow okay, um," Regina said swallowing hard trying to compose herself "It depends on the time of the month really. In a week, I don't like once maybe twice sometimes it's more and sometimes it's not at all. It really all just depends. As for who I think of during I don't really think of anyone in particular just more of situation that I find arousing." Regina looked at Emma and bit her lip.

"What?" Emma asked confused by the look Regina was giving her.

"I have a question that's not from the box but I don't know if I want to ask it."

"Just ask it how much worse could it be then what's in that box." Emma said pointing to the small box that's set between them.

Taking a calming breath Regina asked, "What do you want to do to me right now?"

Emma swallowing hard mustered up the courage to say what she wanted to say consequences be damned. "I'm going to be very honest is that okay?" Regina nodded her head in the positive so Emma continued "I really want to suck on your nipple threw your bra right now."

Regina was not prepared for that answer and could not help the small moan that escaped her lips. "That is duly noted Miss Swan."

"Do you want to kiss me right now?"

"Yes very much so. Do you want me to kiss you?" Regina asked breathily in return.

"Yes." Emma moaned.

"Then why don't you?" Regina husked while she toyed with her bra strap.

Emma watched as Regina pulled the strap away from her body then let it go with a snap. As it hit her skin Emma lost her resolve. She knocked the box of questions off the couch and crawled over to Regina. Once there she straddled the brunettes lap bringing her face a breath away from Regina's. "I think I might just do that.

And before Emma could close the gap between them, they were surrounded by a cloud of smoke taking them to their next room.

* * *

 **And there you have it. hope you liked! don't be afraid to leave me reviews and messages i love hearing your input! till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! Again all mistakes are mine, and I own nothing. the last chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"God damn it!" Emma said as the smoke cleared. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer touching Regina, in fact she was on the other side of the room from her. The second thing she noticed was that they were in Regina's bedroom. The last thing she noticed before her train of thought was interrupted was that they were still in their previous stages of undress.

"It's not going to be that easy girls. You want that kiss you're going to have to work for it." The disembodied voice said.

Emma rolled her eyes and thumped her head back on the wall she was currently pined to. After a few seconds she lifted her head and made eye contact with Regina. Who was not as calm as Emma was. Her breathing was labored and she had a slight look of panic on her face. "Are you ok?" Emma asked concern written all over her face. It took a second for the question to register with Regina but when it did she shook she head no seeing no reason to lie to the women a cross from her.

"I don't like being pinned down. It reminds me of when my mother would use her magic on me." Regina said trying to control her breathing so she could calm down.

"What do we have to do?" Emma asked looking up at the celling trying to get an answer from the voice. The sooner they started the next game the sooner she could get Regina out of this situation, or at the very least not pined to the wall.

"Oh it is very simple! I ask a question and you answer it. For every one you get right you get to move forwards for every question you get wrong your partner gets shocked. Your last game starts now. Emma first question is to you. We will start easy, what is Regina's favorite color?"

"Everyone thinks its black because her whole wardrobe is black but her favorite color is purple but not like the bright purples more of the smoky dark purples."

"Correct" the voice says. Emma feels herself come free of the wall she was up against. As soon as she took a step forward she was once again immobilized by the unseen magic.

"You got this Regina just take deep breaths." Emma said noticing that Regina was still panicking.

"Regina, also an easy one what is Emma's middle name?"

Scrunching up her face to think, trying to overcome the panic inside her, she took a deep breath and answered, "It's Linn."

"Correct." Just like with Emma, Regina was freed from the wall long enough to take a small step forward.

"Emma, what scares Regina?"

"I don't know what you mean. Do you want her deepest fear or do you want like surface stuff?" after finishing her sentence Emma heard a yelp from Regina. "Okay so no hints got it." Again after she spoke Regina was shocked again but this time it was a little stronger. "Sorry! Okay um her deepest fear is losing Henry and she also has an insane fear of spiders, snakes, and bridges!" Emma said not wanted to get Regina shocked for a third time in a row.

"Correct" Emma takes another small step forward. "Regina, same question to you, what scares Emma?"

Now knowing what happens when you do anything but answer the question that was asked Regina answered right away not wanting to put Emma threw being shocked. "Her deepest fear is being abandoned again and she has a fear of the dark and not being good enough."

"Correct." Regina took another step forward.

"Emma, does Regina have allergies? If so what are they?"

"Yes, she is um mildly allergic to things like dust, oak trees, and fresh cut grass. She is severely allergic to um, um, um, oh! Latex and penicillin!" Emma stated proudly. The voice didn't answer this time but she felt herself become free once again so she knew she got it right and took a step forward.

"Regina back to you. Is Emma a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper?"

"She is a light sleeper." Just like Emma the magic was let up and Regina took her step forward. Now the two woman were only four steps away from each other.

"Emma is Regina a top or a bottom?"

"Uh.. I'm sorry Regina but I'm going to have to take a guess. Going on your personality I'm going to make an educated guess of being a power bottom?" Emma said slightly flinching waiting for Regina to yelp in pain but when it didn't come she opened her eyes and said "Wow really?" Emma tried to take a step forward but found she was still stuck in her spot. "What the hell is going on? I answered your question right." Emma said angrily.

"Regina do you want to tell her why the question was answered only half right?" the disembodied voice asked.

"No not really." Regina said under her breath. Seconds later Emma screamed from being shocked. "Okay! I'm sorry! Emma the answer is only half right because I'm just a bottom. I may like control but I'm very much subdue in the bedroom. That's not to say I can't be demanding but generally speaking I'm just a bottom." Regina confessed a slight blush forming on her cheeks

"Well I guess you learn something new everyday huh." Emma said also with a slightly darker blush on her cheeks.

"Regina when is Emma's birthday?"

"Is this supposed to be hard?" Regina asked monetarily forgetting about Emma getting shocked if she didn't answer right away.

"Regina!" Emma shouted in pain as she was shocked for a second time in a row for Regina's lack of answer.

"Sorry! Again… Her birthday is October 23rd." Regina took a step forward.

"Okay ladies last question for both of you. What are five things no one knows about the other. Regina you start."

"Okay, five things no one knows about Emma… um no one knows that she likes to take naps in my office when she is having a bad day. No one knows how well she can truly sing. They don't know she has a fear of heights. Not a lot of people know that Emma is a morning person because no one usually sees her until at least nine. And lastly people don't know how intense her love for marron 5 and the beasty boys truly is." Regina spouted off like it was nothing. Regina took her final step and waited for Emma to answer the question.

"Emma your turn."

"Let's see… um people don't know how much of an animal lover Regina really is. They don't know that she hates the mornings and that if she could she would sleep until at least noon every day. They don't know how much she loves the feeling in the air just before it rains or that sometimes she walks into her yard and just stands in the rain with her head tilted towards the sky and her arms stretched out. They don't know that she struggles with anxiety and sometimes depression. And no one know just how much I truly love her." Emma said taking the last step to Regina and closing the gap between them before the voice could magic them somewhere else. When Emma's lips met the brunette's they both let out a moan of pleasure. They both tilted their heads getting ready to deepen the kiss when they were once again enveloped in smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the last chapter! this is my first time writing a scene like this so I would greatly appreciate feed back on how I did so I can improve for other stories I have in mind. all mistakes are mine and i don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

They didn't go far this time. In fact, they were still in the same room, they were just now laying on Regina's bed. And as the smoke cleared the women could hear all the window and doors unlocking, and the shads going back to their original positions.

"I guess that means we won." Emma said staring down at Regina.

"Did you mean it?" Regina asked after a second of contemplating "Do you really love me?"

"Every word." Emma said smiling loving at Regina.

"I love you too." Regain said she leaned up and kissed Emma firmly reigniting the fire that had started just moments ago. Emma broke away from the kiss trailing her lips down Regina's neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point causing Regina to moan. Not wanting to leave any marks Emma continued her quest south. Once Emma reached Regina's lace covered nipples she leaned back to get a good look at them. "I have wanted to suck on these for what feels like forever now." Emma said transfixed by the site before her.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Regina panted out. Not needing to be told twice Emma finally leaned down and took a lace covered nipple into her mouth softly sucking and biting causing Regina's back to arch off the bed in pleasure. After a moment Emma switched sides to give the other nipple just as much attention.

"Emma please I need more." Regina moaned and begged. With a flick of the wrist Emma got rid of the rest of their cloths. Both women moaned at the skin to skin contact. Finally, after what felt like forever for Regina Emma started moving her hands down her body soon coming into contact with her dripping core. Not wanting to keep Regina waiting any longer Emma plunged two fingers without warning.

"Yes! God yes, please Emma!" Regina cried and begged. Emma shifted her body so her thigh was right behind her hand to help give more strength to her thrusts. They quickly set a fast pace, Regina hips meeting Emma's fingers thrust for thrust. Not long after the blond started to pick up her thrusting she could feel the brunettes walls start to tighten. Knowing that Regina was close, Emma leaned up to Regina's pulse point once more and sucked and bit down while adding a third finger in the molten heat. "Fuck!" Regina screamed as she came from all the sensation she was feeling.

Emma moaned at seeing Regina come undone. It was probably the single most erotic and sexiest thing she has ever seen. As the brunette started to come down from her high Emma slowed her thrusts but didn't stop completely. She shifted her body so she was more open for the brunette's fingers. Regina seeing that Emma was opening up for her did not waste any time in plunging two of her own fingers in to the blondes dripping core. The both soon found a rhythm that quickly picked up speed.

"I'm so close I want to cum with you! I need more Regina." Emma panted. Regina moaned then added a third finger while both women picked up there pace.

They were both on the edge of no return with two more deep thrust they both were flying over the edge. Suddenly, the bedroom door flung open and with no way to return the ladies only choice was to finish riding out the pleasure they were feeling. "Oh my god!" Snow screamed while covering her eyes, mentally scared at seeing her daughter and former enemy in the throes of what looked to be a damn good orgasm.

"Mom what are you doing?" Emma exclaimed as she moved to cover herself and Regina who was still in a state of bliss from the two back to back orgasms she had.

"We got worried when we didn't hear from you. Both of you actually. You guys have been MIA for two days!" Snow said. "I'm just going to go wait down stairs." And with that Snow walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her.

As soon as they heard the footsteps retreat to the staircase both women burst out laughing. "It would be your mother to catch us having sex." Regina chuckled

"Yeah she would" Emma continued " I guess we should get dressed and tell her what happened.

"I suppose your right." And with that Emma rolled off Regina and stood. With a wave of her hand both women were dressed once more.

* * *

"So you guys were locked in here by an invisible voice and forced to play games to get to know each other?" Snow asked still finding it hard to believe after what she saw up in Regina's bedroom.

"Yes! Though the more I think about it, it was more to get us to open up about our feeling for each other." Emma said while looking at Regina and softly smiling.

Snow seeing the look being passed between the two woman turned to Regina and pointed a finger at her "If you do anything to hurt my daughter I will end you." Snow said in her most threating voice she could muster before she caved into a fit of giggles at the stunned look on Regina's face. "I'm just kidding I saw this coming a mile away. I'm actually surprised it took you guys this long. But seriously Regina don't hurt her."

"I don't plan on it. I love her. I have for a very long time I was just in denial and I don't want to waste any more time ignoring these feelings." Regina said with a soft smile. Snow nodded her head in approval and turned to Emma "The same goes for you , don't think I won't end you cause you're my daughter" Snow said with a playful smile on her face.

"Don't worry mom I have no plans in running from this. I feel the same as Regina, too much time has been needlessly wasted."

"Well good. And now that I know your both alive and well I have a confestion to make." Snow said a little sheepishly. "I think I'm the reason that you guys had to play those games. Um I kinda made a wish a few nights ago that you guys would wake up and realize you both had feeling for each other." Snow finished with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"Mom!" "Snow!" Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"You know that thing whatever it was put us in some very uncomfortable situations! Right?" Emma said shock still coloring her voice.

"Not to mention the last round it shocked us if we didn't do what it said." Regina added.

"I didn't think it would actually come true or that anyone was listening! It was just a thought I thought and I didn't think anything would come of it you know!?" Snow said defensively. "Sorry but not sorry because now you guys know how the other feels and you guys can talk and figure things out. So before you guys yell at me anymore I'm going to leave you guys to figure things out." Snow finished while she gave both women hugs and exited the house.

"Well shit." Emma said staring off into space processing what she just found out.

"Well shit indeed." Regina said also staring into space.

Both girls sat in silence just looking out in front of them until it was interrupted by Emma stomach. Coming out of her thoughts Regina said flirtatiously while holding out her hand for Emma to take. "Come on miss swan let's get you something to eat your going to need the energy."

"Oh god don't say my name like that anymore it makes me tingly I don't think I can control myself anymore if you do." Emma all but moaned as she took Regina's outstretched hand. Regina chuckled at Emma as they both walked to the kitchen where this whole crazy mess started.

The end!

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! Until next!**


End file.
